Lost
by darkimpulse
Summary: Separated from his brothers, attacked by not so friendly neighborhood rulers and saved by a handsome looking human, that sums up Luffy's morning, he follows the human and ends up longing to be with him, just one problem he's a cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, hopefully not as long, trying to stall for time to think of the next chapter for Mate? haha**

**This story is random, I tried to make it good though, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Luffy was officially lost, he had apparently made a wrong turn earlier when he was running away alongside his brothers, dejected he sat at the road side gazing at the people as they walked home, the sun was setting and he was alone, he hated being alone, especially at night. It would be helpful if he could ask for directions home, except his home isn't really a house and the fact that he's a cat, a small black cat in a big world.

_This sucks...At least it's not raini_- Plop

A drop of water landed on his head, making him flinch at the chill, gazing up to the now dark sky as more droplets of water rained down onto earth, mercilessly getting heavier by the passing second, Luffy bolted instantly, leaping around the humans to get to cover as quickly as possible.

_Me and my big mouth...I guess black cats are really unlucky..._

Taking refuge in some sort of cardboard box he came across along the stretch of houses, he shaked himself before curling into a considerably drier corner of the box, his ears folded back and he jumped as the thunder roared rumbled outside, curling his tail around his tighter, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to sleep.

Luffy woke to sound of furious hissing that sounded too close for comfort, he immediately instinctively leapt out of the box, he was lucky for where he once laid, were large claw marks. Before him towered a huge yellow tabby, with a scar on the corner of his left eye.

"This is our turf kitten," the cat hissed, his sides flanked by a brown and white cat, "Cats who trespass dealt with the harshest punishment, death!"

Luffy was by no means a small kitten, but compared to these cats, but compared to these cats, he was only half their massive size, Luffy tried to bolt, but he was a second too late as the cat already had him pinned to the ground, dagger like claws dug into his fur and teeth found him, pain raked his senses and he let loose a ear splitting yowl, he unsheathed his claws and tried to claw at his attackers but it seemed like a futile attempt, just when he was about to give up, a voice cut into his attention.

"Hey stop that!" the cats pinning him down hissed in annoyance but released him instantly and ran off, a shadow fell over him and he looked up to find a human reaching for him.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was heading to the children's hospital when his ears caught the sound of a terrified yowl, despite being the cold dark doctor he is, he had a soft spot for animals, he wouldn't stand by and let one get hurt, be it by humans for by other animals.

Heading off his original course, he found a black cat being attacked by several others and he immediately swung his hand carrier bag at them, scaring them off. Bending down, he reached for the jet black feline but it flinched away from his touch, Law knew it was on instinct after being attacked, same with humans.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, just let me take a look at your wounds for a sec," the doctor murmured softly, the cat trembled slightly but he remained still till Law slid his fingers into his fur, stroking him softly, the cat relaxed into his touch and gently the doctor picked him up and examined him, the creature had a couple of scratches but other than that he was fine, Law noticed that it had a cross shaped patch of fur on his chest, such an interesting looking mark. Setting it back onto to the ground, Law proceeded to rub those furry little ears until the cat was purring loudly, when it looked relaxed enough he drew his back.

"You should get away from here just in case those cats come back; you're a cute little thing aren't you..." Onyx orbs gazed into slate grey ones,

"I'm not cute!" Luffy protested but it came as a loud meow to Law, which made the male chuckle

"I got to get to work, see you," Law rose to his feet and strode back the way he came, getting back on the path to the hospital, Luffy's mewl of protest didn't reach the doctor's ears

As his handsome savior walked further and further away from him, a sense of loneliness washed over his frame, he felt safe with the human, he didn't want the other to leave him, springing to his paws, he ran after the tanned male, dodging traffic while trying to catch up with the doctor who was already quite far away.

As Law stood across the road from the hospital, he cellphone rang, pulling it out of his pocket, he hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"TRAFALGAR! WHERE THE BLAZES ARE YOU?" a screech came from the other end of the phone, "YOU DO KNOW YOU GOT AN OPERATION IN HALF AN HOUR RIGHT?"

"Huh?" came the genius reply, a glance at his watch had him cursing, he was running late and Dr Kureha wasn't tolerant to such behavior, "I'm sorry I got caught up in something."

As he tried to explain his way out of this situation, he swore under his breath and made a break for the other side of the road, narrowly missing a car as it whizzed past him. Making a mad dash into the hospital, he headed straight towards his office and practically threw his things onto the desk, grabbing his white coat, Law headed straight for the operation room this was the start of another busy day it seems, in his haste, he forgot to close the door to his office properly.

Luffy on the other hand had made it to the hospital in one piece surprisingly, considering he had almost caused a major road accident on the busy road behind him, people were staring at the strange black cat who was sitting outside and staring at the glass doors of the hospital. Luffy knew that animals weren't allowed inside this strange white building, all the scents flowing out those huge doors were making him wrinkle his nose.

_But that human is inside..._

Taking a deep breath, he located the scent of his human savior and bolted towards the door, screams and yelps of surprised where heard as he brush past the humans in the building, he didn't stop running, he continued to follow the scent of the human, it led him up these huge blocks stacked on beside each other neatly, along a corridor...with more humans... And finally into a large room. It was filled with huge furniture and books were everywhere, and it was flooded with that doctor's scent

_Good lord, I'm going to get drunk on his scent...Ismells sooo good...not like meat but so good..._

Heavy footsteps and loud voices snapped Luffy out of his daydream, he was being chased! In a flash of black, he dived under the sofa and huddled in the furthest corner, thankfully it was dark and the humans didn't managed to see him when they looked under the couch.

"Strange...I was dead sure that cat came in here," a voice growled, a faint scent of cigars tickled the cat's nose "Let's look elsewhere then, before Kureha starts barking at me again."

_Barking? Do they have a dog here? I hope it doesn't find me... _

As the room grew silent once more, Luffy relaxed into the furry floor, under him, the texture of the carpet combined with the scent of the room, lulled the exhausted cat to sleep.

* * *

When Law was finally finished with his operation, he let out a sigh of relief, that was one long operation, five hours to be exact, it was three, past lunch time but his stomach demanded to be fed, after having just coffee breakfast. Running a hand through his disheveled raven locks, he trudged to the cafeteria, half way there he came across his friends, Penguin and Sachi, they had been friends as long as Law could remember.

"Hey Law! Did you hear what happened earlier?" Sachi asked, walking alongside the doctor

"A cat got into the hospital earlier," Penguin said

"A...cat?" surprised Law turned his attention to Penguin, a sign that he wants to know more

"Yeah, it was black and fast, Smoker and Tashigi are trying to find it but they haven't had any luck with it since...Since you went into operating room actually." Penguin continued

"Black...cat? The hell would a cat come into a children's hospital for? We don't sell fish," Law smiled, his mind drifted to cat he saved earlier, it couldn't be could it?

"Who knows, cats don't talk, they meow and downright annoying if they do that at the crack of dawn," Sachi snorted

"His neighbor's cat is giving him insomnia," Penguin explained as Law corked an eyebrow at Sachi's sudden hostility towards those furry creatures

The trio entered the cafeteria and headed straight for the queue, Law just grabbed a couple of pre-packed rice balls off the counter before heading towards the cashier

"I have paper work to finish up for Dr Kureha and I don't fancy doing overtime tonight," Law explained to his confused friends, waving good bye to his friends, he headed back to his office.

Throwing himself onto his comfy leather chair, he let out a frustrated growl when he viewed the massive piles of paper work on his desk, Kureha was going to work him to his death one day, he was damn sure of it, he might be a prodigy but he wasn't a machine, he was still human, grabbing a rice ball from the plastic bag and a stack of papers from the top of the pile, he began his arduous task.

An hour later, he managed to clear almost half of the papers on his desk, deciding that a break was necessary, he was about to stand up, when he felt something prod his leg, he paused...something...was prodding...his leg, instantly, Law wrenched his foot away from the whatever was touching with such a force that he fell of the chair and into a pile of medical books. Pain exploded on his head and his vision swam, threatening to black out any second.

Luffy was shocked by the reaction he got, all he wanted was to get the human's attention and he caused the other to topple out of his seat and into books, the black haired human groaned in pain as a hand clutched his forehead lying awkwardly on the floor of his own office.

_Am I giving him bad luck or something?_

"I'm sorry..." Luffy mewed

"Urgh, shit...My head..." Law groaned, his eyes squinted shut from the throbbing pain, but a soft mew caused his eyes to snap open, there sitting beside one of the legs of his desk was the exact same cat he had saved this morning, its gaze was lowered and his ears folded back.

"Neko-ya? What are you doing here?" Law gritted out as he sat up, nursing his forehead, it wasn't bleeding but still hurt like a bitch

_Neko-ya? Who? Me?_

Luffy tilted his head in confusion, slowly he picked up the courage to approach the human, placing a paw on Law's thigh, he meowed again.

"I'm fine but seriously did you follow me all the way here from the housing district?" Law muttered and another meow was his reply, picking the fur ball up he gazed at the cat intensely until the feline pawed at his nose, it looked uncomfortable to be man handled so Law set him back onto the carpeted floor, but his fingers never left the soft black fur, combing and rubbing softly at the coat causing the cat to purr in content.

Law was sure he would be spending the rest of his shift stroking that cat on his office floor if it wasn't for the loud bang that threw his office door open not too friendly. The cat bolted from under his fingers and cowered under his desk, good thing too, because it hid the feline from the person who strode into his personal space in the hospital.

"TRAFALGAR LAW! ARE YOU SLACKING ON THE JOB!" Dr Kureha screeched, Kureha was his superior a thin old lady, dressed in a style more suited to women who are probably one-seventh her age, but don't let her hear you old her old, or she'll deliver a blow that puts a black belt in karate to shame.

"Ahhh...Dr Kureha please lower your volume..." Sachi said as he came running in after the senior doctor

Tral-Traff- Torao? Law? Luffy cringed at the loud voice

"I'm not slacking Dr Kureha," Law replied smooth, getting to his feet, "I was taking a break from the mountain of paper work you're making me do."

"Hahhahahh, by lying in a pile of medical books Trafalgar? Did you come up with that new way of relaxation?" Kureha laughed

"Very funny, I tripped that's all," Law snorted, "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular, just thought I'll drop by to see how you're doing today,"

"Thank you for your concern, as you can see I'm just fine, if you would excuse me, I think I need to return to my paper work if I want to clock out on time today," Law answered, returning to his desk, making sure he kept his feet at a safe distance from the end of his desk, he continued to flip through his papers nonchalantly.

As Sachi and Kureha turned to leave, Law requested Sachi to stay behind for a bit, after the older women left, Law explained to his friend his current furry situation.

"How on earth am I going to get him out of here?" Law asked, stroking the purring cat resting on his lap

"Geez...You're asking me for an idea? You're the bright one here," Sachi laughed, Law glared frostily at the other male, "Really I have no idea, put him in your bag or something?"

"Are you trying to kill him?" the doctor demanded

"How about in your jacket?"

"I should have just asked Penguin..."

* * *

By the time his shift was coming to the end, Law was running out of ideas on how he should smuggle the cat out of the hospital, to leave the hospital, he had to walk pass that security guard, or more like police officer, couldn't just carry the cat and waltz out of the pla- Wait...carry the cat out?

Moments later as Law left his office, he cradled the cat in one arm while his bag was in the other, making his way towards the entrance of the hospital, and he saw Smoker's wide eyes.

"You were looking for his cat earlier weren't you Smoker-ya,"

"Trafalgar... Is that yours?" the guard asked, his gaze narrowing onto the feline

"Unfortunately I don't own any pets, except for a few goldfish, I found him hiding under the sofa in my office," Law replied, before the white haired male could say anything else, the doctor continued,

"Don't worry; I'll put him somewhere so that he wouldn't be able to find his way back here." Without another word, Law walked right passed the man and into the street.

"Seeing that you followed me all the way to work, releasing you in the park and asking you to leave wouldn't be an option, so why don't you come home with me, I could use some company, aside from the fish I have?" Law asked the feline, he got a meow in reply, "But I'm not carrying you all the way home, just across the road."

By the time Law got home, he wished he had carried the cat all the way home instead, the black feline almost caused numerous road accidents by straying onto the road, despite Law's warnings, the doctor was sure the that tonight took off a few years off his life. Throwing his bag onto the sofa, Law gazed at the feline who was busy poking its nose into every corner of his living room, sniffing everything curiously, occasionally stopping to look at Law.

"Explore as much as you want neko-ya, but so much as leave a claw mark on my furniture and you're sleeping outside," Law warned before heading towards his room to take a shower

Luffy wasn't a cat for clawing anything but he took the warning seriously, he didn't want to be alone, just when he found someone he could be with, the breathe in the scents of the room, purring as the sweet scent of the human he came to call Torao assaulted his senses, he didn't understand why the scent of his particular human was so alluring.

Padding towards the balcony area, he looked towards the sky and found the light of the full moon bathing him a soft slivery sheen, he was getting tired of hearing Law calling him Neko-ya all the time, he wasn't a kitten! He had a name! He wanted to talk to Law, not just pointless meowing at the other, but as long as he was a cat, he couldn't do any of that! For once in life, there was something he desired (other than meat), he wanted to be with Law, know more about him, his current form frustrated him, he wanted to claw at something, bite, shred until-

Suddenly his body jolted, it felt like something was jabbing his body with hundreds of needles at the same time, a cry of pain escaped his mouth, he didn't understand what was going on, his body seems to be shifting, fur was receding, replaced by smooth tanned skin and his muscle mass was increasing at an incredible speed, limbs growing longer and paws were replaced by hand and feet, as his transformation came to a end, so was Luffy's hold on his consciousness, as he collapsed onto the cool floor, his body coated in a sweat, he could sense that someone was near him, shifting slightly, he caught sight of feet moving towards him, all he could do was rasp that one name before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

**So do you like it? Should i continue, leave a review please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sear I've never written a chapter so fast before haha, I half this chapter is written on impulse and is probably nonsense**

**And I don't know what to call a human cat person so i think i jumbled up some random terms inside sorry...**

* * *

Warm surrounded him, it was so comfortable, never in his life felt something as soft and fluffy as the thing he was lying on right now, as he shifted his body on the soft material, he purred in content, bringing up his paws to rub at his eyes, dark eyes flew open and he gasped in shock, his body bolted upright as he stared at his hands, he had hands, human hands! Where were his paws?!

Luffy was trembling in disbelief, what in the world was going on?! Looking around the room, he was sitting on a huge bed alone and this house...More memories started to return to him, the last thing he remember was seeing Law walking towards him, he didn't see the human's face but here recognized the scent, all he could do was call out Law's name before he blacked out.

As threw off the covers, he realized his lower half was covered by a pair of shorts, probably Law's, bringing his legs to the side of the bed, he gingerly pushed himself up supporting himself with the nearby wall, his steps were shaky and unsure, he didn't know how he should do this but he just followed what felt right. As he passed a mirror, he froze, looking back at him was a half-dressed human teen, lightly tanned skin and dark eyes, on his chest was a cross shaped mark that looked exactly like the patch of white fur Luffy had on his chest as a cat and his hair was the same midnight black as his fur. He looked like a human, aside from the fact that he had a pair of cat ears sticking out from the side of his head and a long tail peeking from behind his back.

As Luffy tried to absorb his new appearance, the door on his left suddenly swung open, revealing Law who blinked at him in surprise, as tension cackled in the air as the cat stared at the human in horror, the spell broke however when the doctor took a step towards Luffy, the male freaked, he turned and tried to bolt away but he tripped over his own feet and fell flat onto the floor.

"Neko-ya are you okay?" Law asked as he rushed forward to help the other male up

Luffy flinched from Law's touched like he was burned and trashed weakly against the doctor's strong grip, he was ashamed, he wasn't a cat anymore, and he was scared of being thrown out.

"For the love of god, stop struggling neko-ya!" Law ordered, holding the smaller male against his body, "No one's going to hurt you or anything so just calm down!"

The cat's resistance slackened but it was still putting up a fight, Law did the first thing that came to his mind, threading his fingers through the black locks of hair, he started rubbing and scratching the fluffy ears, the effect was instantaneous, the struggling body grew limp and relaxed into Law's embrace, slowly Law maneuvered them to the bed, whilst murmuring comforting words to the human-cat hybrid.

_Cat or human? What do you call something that's somewhere in between?_

"You calmed down yet?" Law asked, unsatisfied with unintelligible mumbles from the male, he continued, "I can't hear you neko-ya, speak up would you?"

Lifting the teen up so he could look the other in the face, Law froze and fought the urge to inhale sharply, the male's dark eyes were red and watery, with wet streaks running down his cheeks, his cat ears were folded flat against his skull and he was trembling, his tail twitching nervously, brushing against Law's legs.

"Oi oi, what happened? Did I do something?" Law gently set the teen back onto the bed

"A-Are y-you going to t-throw me out?"

"What are you talking about neko-ya?" Law frowned,

"I'm n-not a cat anymore..." came the answer, causing Law to sigh

_He's worried I'm going to throw him out because he's not a cat anymore? And here I thought I hurt him..._

"I'm not going to throw you out," tear blurred eyes snapped up towards the human, blinking them clear in disbelief, "Besides, you're still pretty much a cat too me, with those ears and that tail of yours, I think

I'll keep you."A smirk lined Law's lips the teen gazed back at him in shock, relief was evident on his face  
"Now do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you neko-ya?"

"Luffy..."

"Luffy-ya, interesting name, I'm pretty sure you know my name, since I heard it yesterday,"

"What happened to me yesterday?" Luffy asked

"That's what I'd like to know, one moment I have a black cat in my house, the next I have a hybrid lying on my living room floor, not to mentioned naked," Law replied

Luffy felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of his bare body, having skin instead of fur made him feel exposed, no wonder humans always wore clothes.

"I-I don't know either," Luffy stammered, trying to continue with the conversation while attempting to ignore the fact that he is only half covered and the handsome doctor was staring at him, "All I know was that I was thinking about how much I want to stay here and that I wanted Law to call my name and-"

Luffy froze as the words slip out, his hand slapped onto his mouth as he realized what he had just blurted out, even Law looked a bit surprised, his slate gray eyes widening at the words.

"I knew I was a popular guy, but who knew...I even had a cat fan," Law chuckled, bringing his hand to rub at Luffy's ears, whose face was burning red

Luffy embarrassment disappeared as he lean into the touch, his entire body tingled and he even started purring

"So cute...I'm definitely keeping you..." Law murmured

Luffy snapped out of his trance as his stomach growled loudly, the teen just realized he was ravenous, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday!

"Hungry? Come on, I made breakfast, well technically its lunch since it's noon," Law took Luffy's hand and led him off the bed, but as he tried to stand and walk, his legs gave way, in a flash the doctor caught him before he fell flat on the floor again

"You haven't been in this form before so I'm guessing your legs aren't used to supporting your weight yet, hold onto me as support and we'll walk,"

Luffy nodded, he needed to learn how to walk properly in this form or he'll be useless, it was like being a kitten all over again, except he now walked on twos instead of fours and he wasn't supported by his mother, he got a hot doctor as his caretaker, or was it owner?

As they neared their destination, Luffy's nose picked up a delicious aroma, it was meaty and salty, after he was seated on the chair, Law placed a plated in front of him, it had egg and bacon on it, he remembered it from his kitten hood, he often saw humans eating it at a house he once stayed.

"Sorry I don't have any fish at the moment and I don't buy canned stuff," Law said as he handed Luffy a fork

"Fish? I hate fish," Luffy replied grinning, "I prefer meat!"

"Meat? What kind of cat hates fish?" Law raised an eyebrow at the words

"Me, oh and fish isn't meat! Fish is all slimy and wet, meat is better tasting," Luffy laughed, before he started to shove the food into his mouth, within minutes the teen had polished the whole plate whereas Law was only half way through his

"Can I get some more?" Luffy asked, looking hopefully at Law, "I'm still hungry..."

_Thank god it's my day off..._

"Just how much can you eat Luffy-ya?" Law sighed but a smiled played his lips, handing Luffy another plate, he set a mug of warm milk beside the white porcelain, "Don't eat too fast it might upset your stomach since you haven't ate anything yesterday and drink this, it should help you fill your stomach."

Law absentmindedly swallowed his own food as he observed the hybrid teen in front of him, Luffy devoured the new plate of food within minutes before grabbing the ear of the mug carefully, bringing it up to his nose, the teen sniffed the white substance cautiously before sticking out his tongue and lapped at it. The swaying tail went rigid before a shudder ran through the lean frame, it felt so nostalgic to drink it, it made Luffy feel all warm and fluffy on the inside, a relaxed sigh escaped his mouth as he set the mug back onto the table.

"At least that's one thing real cats like that you like, I was going to worry what sort of creature I got in my house if you didn't like milk,"

"Shishishi, I love this," Luffy chuckled, bringing the mug back to his mouth

As Law cleared the plates and mugs, Luffy wobbled towards the place where he passed out the previous night, the glass windows were covered with a thick curtain, gripping the fabric; he pulled the curtain open hopping to see the view outside, however a shaft of sunlight was he saw before the fabric was yanked back into place.

"Law?" Luffy asked, his face turning towards the doctor who stood behind him

"Don't open the curtains Luffy-ya, we wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention," Law replied, tugging the male away from the windows

"B-But...I want to look outside,"

"You aren't going anywhere until we can find a way to hide those ears and tail of yours, unless you can make them disappear?" the teen made a noise of protest but he shook his head, confirming that he is unable to make his ears and tail vanish at will.

"Does it mean that I can never go out anymore?" Luffy asked, his tail and ears drooping dejectedly

"We'll find a way...Eventually..." Law murmured pulling the teen closer so that Luffy's back was to his chest, his arms crossed around the exposed tanned chest.

Luffy relaxed against the doctor, enjoying the warmth radiating from the other body pressed against his back and the security those arms gave him, however he couldn't stop the blush that rose from his neck to his cheeks, staining them a soft rose pink. He didn't really understand what was going on, every time Law smiles or chuckles, his stomach would do flips, his face would heat up and his body would tingle.

"Law? I feel kinda funny..."

"What's wrong Luffy-ya? Are you unwell?" Law asked immediately, shifting their positions so that he could look at Luffy properly, his stormy eyes filled with worry

"I don't feel sick but it feels strange, every time Law hugs me or smiles, makes me feel tingly and all..."

Law stared at the teen rendered speechless; the hybrid looked so innocently clueless as he said those words, his tail twitched nervously and his face changed into a deeper shade of pink.

"Erm-W-Well, there's no cause for worry Luffy-ya, I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with you," Law coughed, his cheeks flushing slightly, he wasn't excepting such an answer from the hybrid cat, but damn if that didn't make his belly do somersaults

"Really"

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about," _I think_

* * *

The rest of the day passed with no mishaps, the pair just spent it watching TV and movies to get Luffy more comfortable with human behavior but Law kept a small distance from Luffy, he didn't want to do anything irrational that he will come to regret later, especially after Luffy's confession earlier.

Luffy however, didn't feel any better, if anything, he felt worse, the burning sensation creeping through his veins were getting worse as the day drew to an end, his body would heat up at random intervals and it made him feel feverish. He concealed it the best he could from Law, not wanting to burden the doctor with his problem, as his head hit the pillows on Law's bed, the hybrid was once again consume by darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Law woke to find Luffy panting and mewling beside him, his face red and burning, dark ebony eyes were wide open and clouded with something familiar but Law just couldn't put his finger on it ignoring it for the moment, he touched the teen's forehead and cursed, the cat hybrid was burning, if Luffy was human, Law could easily administer a simple dose of medication that could soothe the fever, but Luffy wasn't, at least not fully, he needed the help of a vet, advice at least.

"Luffy-ya I'm going out for a bit to grab some medicine for you, I'll be right back and don't try to move, just rest," Law murmured to the teen

Luffy wanted to sob as he heard the front door slam shut, he didn't feel sick, but his body was heating up, especially at the bottom of his stomach, throwing the covers of he stripped himself of the clothes Law had lend him the night before, sprawling on the bed, he let the cool air of the room caress his skin moaning in relief as it cooled his heated body slightly, but the relief didn't last for long, with his nose buried into the sheets, ever breath made him inhale in the intoxicating scent that was stained into the bed sheets from the long time use and apparently it didn't help his condition, it only made it worse.

* * *

Law breathed heavily, his lungs burning from running for almost fifteen minutes straight, he had finally made it to the Akagami Animal Clinic several blocks down his house, it was still closed but knowing the vet as a friend has its perks, the clinic was located just beside the doctor's house so Law headed there, after relentless banging on the door, it finally opened, to reveal a red haired man with three diagonal scars across his left eye, holding a steaming mug of coffee staring at Law in surprise.

"Trafalgar Law? What brings you here?"

"Shanks-ya, I need your advice on something, it's urgent,"

"O-Okay, what do you need to know?" Shanks asked, greatly puzzled, "Something to do with animals I suppose?"

It took the doctor three minutes to explain Luffy's symptoms to the vet, leaving out the fact that Luffy has a human form, pretending he was asking about a normal household pet.

"Hmm...high temperature...does it meow a lot or make weird noises or such?"

"Huh? Yeah, why? How is that connected to this?" Law replied confused

"Then you have nothing to worry about my friend," Shanks chuckled, sipping his coffee slowly, "That's just sighs that a cat's in heat."

_...holy shit... You have got to be kidding….._

* * *

**So what do you think, if you think it's rushed I know but I just couldn't resist （；￣д￣）**

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

***Re post***

**WARNING LEMON AHEAD **

**Finally got this out...phew... Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**If it's too fast I'm sorry cause I can't think of anything else to resolve this issue haha I still liked how it turned out though **

**I still suck at writing lemon though T.T**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

"Heat are you serious?"

"Yes definitely, the signs you described definitely match," the vet replied, "How big is your feline?"

"Well...about this big I think," Law used his hands to approximate a size for Luffy's cat form

"Oh then you better keep an eye on it, judging by that size, it's probably fairly young, so it should be its first heat and the first time, things might get a little complicated since they haven't experience anything of such sort before,"

_FIRST TIME? Luffy-ya's first heat? Oh god..._

"Law you alright? You look a little pale,"

"Yeah...Thanks Shanks-ya, I think I better head back now..." Law turned around and headed the way he came numbly, trying to decide his next course of action

"If your cat has anymore issues bring it to me, I'll have a look!" Shanks called after him, wondering what's bothering Law

As he hurried back to his house, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Penguin's number.  
"Hello?" the nurse picked up on the second ring

"Penguin, help me inform Dr Kureha I'm taking the day off,"

"Okay... are you alright? You never take days off before," Penguin asked, concerned about his friend's unusual behavior

"I'm fine, don't worry, let's just leave it at there's something I need to take care off today," Law replied, taking a deep shaky breath

_I just hope I do the right thing_

* * *

Heat surged through the neko's petite body, causing Luffy to cry out, fingers dug into the fabric below him as he struggled for control. Rubbing his bare frame against the sheets, pleasure rippled through his overly sensitive body making him moan at the sensation, the scent stained on the sheets only served to heighten his pleasure instead of calming him down, but Luffy didn't feel satisfied at, he craved for more.

Closing his eyes, he moved as his instincts commanded and gave up trying to control himself, rolling himself onto his back, Luffy slid is down his sweat slicked torso, mewling as his fingers grazed his perk nipples, sending a bolt of pleasure to the pit of his stomach where the pressure seemed to be getting worse, in his pleasured haze, he didn't hear the door open.

As Law entered his house, his ears picked up faint noises coming from his bedroom, he swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath, steeling himself; he pushed the door to his room open.

"Oh hell..." he gasped

Whatever Law was expecting, he wasn't expecting to see Luffy spread out on his bed naked and unmistakably aroused, his fingers ghosting across his own torso, while he mewled and moaned in pleasure, his tanned body was covered in a layer of glistening sweat, jaws hung open as his breath came out in pants.

"Luffy-ya..."

Furry ears instantly perked up and eyes snapped open, once bright ebony eyes were clouded heavily with lust, confusion and relief

"Law..." Luffy groaned, he was so glad that Law was finally back, he couldn't take this any longer  
When the doctor moved with his reach, his body moved on its own accord, Luffy grabbed Law and dragged him down onto the bed, pressing the human against the headboard of the bed. With his back against the headboard and Luffy in front of him, Law couldn't find himself to move away from such a compromising position that could spell trouble for the doctor.

"Law help me...what's wrong with me?" Luffy sobbed, throwing himself onto Law's lap, lanky arms encircling the neck

"Luffy-ya, calm do-shit...Stop moving so much...," Law groaned as Luffy started rubbing himself against Law ,desperate for some contact, pleasure bolted through both males making Law hiss. This was not helping him calm down at all...He was supposed to help Luffy not taking advantage of the situation to fuck the neko...as much as he wanted to, but Luffy's vigorous movements were starting to cloud his sense of judgment

"Law...Please...You know how to get rid of the heat don't you? Please..." Luffy begged softly

"I don't want to do anything I'll regret later," Law sighed, his hands gripped onto Luffy's hips to prevent the neko from rubbing his exposed erection against his clothed one, he didn't want another factor to add to his slipping control

"I want only Law to help me!" Luffy panted against the pulse of Law's neck, nipping at the spot harshly"I don't want anyone else!"

"Luffy-ya...keep doing that and you're I'm going lose it," Law hissed, flipping them over so that Luffy was pressed into the bed

"B-But I wan-Hmphhh," the protest was cut off as Law pressed his lips against Luffy's.

Law's tongue slipped effortlessly passed Luffy's lips, entangling their appendages together, the neko moaned as the doctor swept his tongue over a sensitive past of his mouth. Hips bucked unintentionally, grinding their erections together, the friction generated almost made Luffy's eyes cross and law groaned.

Dipping his head, Law nipped at Luffy's neck, leaving small reddish marks as he left a wet trail down to the gasping chest, he took his time to lap at the hard nubs, drawing more delicious sounds, from the cat. Fingers buried themselves into his hair, urging him on, as Law continued teasing the squirming teen, delving his tongue into the navel before heading further down.

In his haze, Luffy barely had the time to register Law's current position and react, something hot and wet encased the most sensitive and private part of him.

"Nyahhhhh!" a pleasured cry escaped his parted lips as he arched towards the wet heat

Law drew his tongue along the length in long seductive stokes, occasionally pausing to press his tongue against the slit, forcing more moans from Luffy's throat.

The neko was beyond embarrassed, he had never experienced anything like this before and it was strange for Law to be sucking him off, bringing his hands back up, he draped them over his eyes in an attempt to hide his face from Law. He's body craved for more, but he didn't know how he should be feeling right now, how he should respond to Law's administrations.

Law didn't miss the feeling of the fingers leaving his raven locks, but he didn't take much notice of it until Luffy's voice became muffled, gray orbs looked back up and widened slightly, only then did he pause in his task.

"What's wrong Luffy-ya? Did I do something you didn't like?" Law pushed the hands away so he could get a proper look at the teen

"Ngh...No...I-It's just that...I-I don't know what I should do? I feel so strange..." Luffy panted softly, his eyes half lidded, his body flushed a rosy pink

"Oh god...I shouldn't be doing this to you..." Law groaned, propping himself up away from Luffy

"No!" the neko cried out in protest as the heat from the other body vanished,

Tanned arms circled the neck and pulled the doctor back down, swollen lips swallowing the surprised gasp, fingers scratched at Law's clothed back, desperate for some skin contact, until Law relented and pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it to some corner of the room, allowing eager fingers to roam the expense of tanned skin.

"I want Law...Please..." Luffy moaned, as the pair broke for air, "I just don't know how to react, I don't want to spoil this."

Law gave up, he couldn't resist any longer, the rational thoughts that returned briefly were pushed out of his mind, the teen was just too tempting for his own good.

"Don't think Luffy-ya, just feel and do whatever you want...whatever feels nice to you," Law murmured softly into the furry ear before licking the fur, making the appendage twitch, tickling his noise a bit.

Considering how this was Luffy's first sexual experience, Law wanted the teen to enjoy it, not just merely taking advantage of the situation and say it was to help him get rid of the effects of the heat later, he needed to be responsible for his actions, this cat was staying with him forever.

Law slid his hand down Luffy's frame, drawing shivers from the sensitive teen, before grasping the leaking hot length and started fisting it, smearing the clear liquid from the tip along the length

"Nyahh!Nghh...feels...good...Laww..." Digging his fingers into Law's shoulders, Luffy erased all thoughts from his mind and focused solely on Law, his scent, his touch, his voice. The intoxicating scent of fresh pine and the musk that filled the room was making Luffy's body hotter, following his instinct; he started bucking his hips into Law's touch moaning as the hand moved faster pushing the teen further towards the edge.

Luffy's tail swished and lashed out in time with his cries, the teen was oblivious to all but sensations running through his body, sliding his other hand down the curve of the neko's back, Law grasped the appendage and stroked it gently.

"N-no...Ngh...hhaaaa...d-don't t-touch...Gyahhhhhh!" the pressure in his belly finallyoverwhelmshim as Luffy and comes all over Law's hands, his fingers digging painfully into Law's shoulder.

The doctor smirked as Luffy struggled to calm his racing heartbeat and the thundering of his ears, dark eyes widened in disbelief as Law brought his fingers to his lips, the talented tongues swirled around the slim fingers, licking up every trace of the white residue, causing cheeks to flare a dark crimson.

"Y-You..." the teen stuttered

"You taste good, "Tanned hands cups the heated cheeks and sealed their lips together, when Law's tongue thrust into his mouth, Luffy's taste buds where coated in a salty sweet flavor,

The neko moaned into the kiss, his body hasn't calmed down at all! In fact the heat was starting to return much to his horror; just seconds ago his body had cooled down, but know he's back where he started.

"Law..." Luffy panted out,"I-It's still...urgh...hot, touch me more please...hahahahh."'

Law expected as much, a cat in heat wasn't going to be satisfied so easily, well in Luffy's case, his body at least, reaching for a bottle of lotion on the nightstand; the doctor thoroughly coated his fingers before turning back to the mewling cat on his bed. Spreading those slender thighs, with his hands, he proceeded to rub Luffy's entrance with his slick fingers making the teen jolt at the cold sensation.

"L-Law?"

"Don't worry Luffy-ya, I'm not going to hurt you, but this might feel a tad uncomfortable," Law murmured softly

"W-What do you- Ngahhhhhh!" a cry left his lips as a finger slid into his body, there was no discomfort at all, only the feeling of needing more raced through his veins, as seconds passed, his hips started to move on their own accord, thrusting back onto Law's finger, the teen barely noticed as the digits increased to three.

_Fuck...He feels so good...And these are just my fingers...This is getting out of hand..._

"Nyaaahhh! Ah! Ngh..." Hot bolts of pleasure shot up is spine as Law's fingers pressed against some hidden nerve within his body, thrusting his hips towards Law, his body craved for more of that addictive pleasure.

The control the raven-haired doctor had on his control was gradually slipping; his own erection was already throbbing painfully in his too tight pants. You couldn't blame him, not with Luffy spread beneath him, obsidian eyes half lidded and clouded with lust, jaws hanging open panting heavily and saliva trailing down the side of his mouth and his dick already leaking precum. When Law pulled out his fingers, the teen made a protesting sound as the action left him feeling empty and unsatisfied, and confusion filled him when he felt Law's weight disappear from above. Shuffling of clothes and a soft thud were heard before the bed dipped once again, Law's heat bared down on him once again, but this time, it felt hotter and better than before, Luffy pulled Law closer and bucked upwards grinding their bare bodies together, forcing a deep growl from Law.

Again the heat surged through the teen's body

"Lawww!" Luffy begged feverishly, his ears folded back and his tail lashed violently

"Calm down," Law gritted out

"B-But...I-Nyaaahhhhh!" A pleasured screech ripped its way out of Luffy's throat as Law gripped his hips and thrust deep into his body, hitting that bundle of nerves with deadly accuracy, setting electric jolts up his spine, the neko's back arched delicately, elevating him off the bed.

Law hissed, Luffy was so hot around him, the flexing of the silken heat almost snapped the tight knot in his belly, he dug his fingers into the creamy skin in an effort to stay still and wait for Luffy to adjust, but the teen didn't seem to appreciate the lack of movement.

"Nghhhhh...Move...haaaahhhh," Luffy demanded, squirming slightly,

"So..ahhh...Impatient Luffy-ya...and tight...," Law murmured

Nevertheless the doctor complied, pulling out almost completely he thrusting back into the tight gripping heat, hissing at the friction slowly building a steady rhythm. Every time Law brushed against that bundle of nerves within him Luffy would gasp at the sensation.

"More...Law..." the neko moaned

Suddenly the doctor scooped him up so that the teen was on his lap, due to the force of gravity that brought down, Law's cock entered him deeper and faster than before making him bow his back delicately together with a long scream that was forced out of his throat.

"Nyyyyahhhh...d-Deep...so...good..." Luffy moaned, drawing his nails painfully down Law's back.  
The doctor ignored the sharp stings; he gripped Luffy's thighs and lifted the teen before bringing impaling him back onto his length, hard. Luffy was drunk and delirious on the sensations running through his body, his bundle of nerves was being abused repeatedly, reducing his voice into nothing more than mewls and moans.

The tightening of Luffy's inner muscles signaled that the neko was teetering close to the edge, trailing his hand upwards, he closed his fingers around the swaying tail stroking and rubbing it gently with his fingers as he continued thrusting deep into the teen, Luffy jolted in surprise and moaned against Law's neck, the hand on his appendage increased the intense pleasure that racked his body.

"Ngaaahahh...ahhh...L-Law, stomach feels weird...can't control..." the teen gasped and panted

"It's okay Luffy-ya...nghhh...just let it go,"

"Haaahahaha...nghhh..ahh...Nyahhhhh!" the back arched backward when Luffy threw his head backwards and screamed as the base of his tail was rubbed just when a hard thrust was delivered onto his prostrate, white filled his vision as he came with a startling leap, coating his and Law's belly with a thick white fluid.

"Luffy-ya..." The combination of the teen's scream in sheer pleasure and the action of Luffy's inner muscles clamping down on his cock, brought the doctor over the edge, emptying himself into the neko in hot pulses.

As Luffy struggled to get back down to earth, he could sense that his body was starting to relax and cool down; the heat seemed to have released him, at least for now. He felt sated and ready to sleep, but he didn't have a single ounce of strength to even lift a finger.

A soft groan rumbled from his throat as Law pulled out of him and shifted them onto the bed, Luffy looked at Law with sleepy eyes, before burying his head into the chest purring in content.

"Luffy-ya...I-"

"I love Law..." the teen mumbled before his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep

Drawing the blanket around them, Law felt conflicted, he had prayed he wouldn't do the wrong thing when he resolved to help the neko, but now he didn't know what to think, filling those thoughts away for tomorrow along with a mental note to shower, Law settled to enjoy the warmth of another body beside him, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

* * *

Somewhere in the alleys not too far from where Law's house stood, a orange and blonde cat stood towering above a group of three cats, a huge yellow tabby and two smaller cats.

"Where is he?!" the orange feline hissed furiously, his fur puffed out, his hackles rose and his tail swished impatiently

"I-don't know, I swear! The last I saw he was running after some human," the yellow tabby meowed weakly, defeated by the two intruders in his territory he laid on the ground at the paws the victor.

"Human?" Pale blue orbs blinked in surprise, the blonde cat silent before but now he couldn't help but voice his shock, his companion hissed as he clawed at the concrete floor beneath his paws in frustration.

Springing to his paws, he stalked towards the direction the defeated tabby had pointed to earlier, a tremendous yowl filled the silent night.

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

**School's starting ideas not coming for my other stories, I swear my stories all lead to me dying from the lack of idea generation...**

**Let's pray I get some inspiration soon especially for Mate? :D**

**Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got this out! *phew***

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

Chapter 4

Law's eyebrow twitched erratically as he sat as his desk in the hospital, fingers clutching slips of paper, it wasn't the mountainous amount of paper work that bothered him or Sachi had given him coffee without sugar...again, ten years of friendship and the guy still doesn't remember. That aside, the source of his somewhat uneasiness was sprawled on his lap purring softly and contently.

Luffy was still human, well half human, his torso was draped over Law's lap, his head resting on his hands like a cat would, while the rest of his body was supported by another chair beside his own, the long black tail swishing leisurely behind him.

This morning Law had to explain to Luffy about his heat in five different methods for the teen to even get a rough idea of what it was and the only reason he understood a bit of it was because he saw his elder brother act "kinda funny", but Law would bet good money on the fact that Luffy was about ninety-nine percent still clueless to the impact it brought to not only himself but the doctor as well.

At the moment he wasn't worried that someone was going to come in, no one would dare to barge into his office when he is doing paper work.

"Law! Do you want to grab...grab. ..."

_No one except this guy..._

Sachi stared gaping at the doorway, portraying a extremely scandalized expression .  
Black filled Law's vision as Luffy pushed himself up from the doctor's lap and gazed at the human by the door fluffy ears twitched curiously.

Sachi tried to fight the girlish scream that clawed at his throat. As if sensing his friend's intentions, Law spoke up his voice smooth but the warning was clear.

"Sachi one sound from you and you'll be the next patient to be in the intensive care unit, close and lock the damn door,"

As soon as that was done the male scuttled closer and peered at the neko boy as onyx peered back him.  
"I demand an explanation! I didn't know you were interested in these kind of things," Sachi teased as he took a deep breath

"It's not what you think it is," Law sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Ain't he cute~" Sachi cooed at the teen reaching out to rub the furry appendages perched upon the teen's head.

Luffy started purring as a pleasant tingle when through his body.

The nurse was tempted to cuddle the neko but a dangerous flash of gray eyes made him pull back his hand.

"Hands off," a growl sounded from Law's throat as he pulled Luffy against him

Sachi was stunned temporarily before he snorted in laughter.

"Should have known you were a defensive type,"

"Defensive type? " Luffy piped

"It's nothing, " Law replied quickly  
"Huh? "

Luffy corked his head slightly in confusion his tail swaying behind him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you saved a cat, it followed you to hospital, you brought it home and it turned into a...well. ..half human. "

"That sums it up, then this morning he refused to stay at home so had to smuggle him to work" the doctor nodded keeping out the part of Luffy's heat.

"How did you get past Smoker?"

"I told him that he was my nephew, he wore a cap so the ears were hidden and I made him keep his tail in his pants at least until we reached my office,"

"How much luck do you have? I wish I found a cat like that," Sachi sighed

"I'm pretty sure they'll die within a couple days seeing how you always forget to feed all your pets," Law rolled his eyes

"It's not that bad," the other male protested.

Law smirked at the obvious lie, combing his fingers through Luffy's hair scratching the perked ears.  
Palms pressed onto Law's chest, Luffy nuzzled the crook of the doctor's neck and purred, soft mewls escaping his lips,

Sachi raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Who knew that the Trafalgar Law dubbed the surgeon of death would actually be soft for a cat the thought was absurd. A loud bang on the office door made everyone jump up

"Trafalgar what are you doing! Open the damn door now!" A shrill voice screeched from the other side

The said doctor flinched and cursed under his breath, Sachi threw him a nervous glance.

"Hide under the table Luffy, stay quiet," Law murmured to the teen on his lap

Luffy was confused but he did as Law told him to and slid from the doctor's lap and took cover under the plastic desk.

Law then nodded to Sachi who flipped the lock on the door only to have it slam right into his face forcing him to stagger backwards cursing.

Dr kureha strode into the room with Penguin who was trying to calm the senior doctor down.

"Do you really need to lock the door when you're doing paper work Trafalgar?" Kureha asked, he eyes narrowing into slits at the young doctor and the nurse.

"I was just having a private conversation with Sachi and I didn't want to be disturbed," Law replied smoothly

"Pfft whatever," Kureha snorted, "I just came to tell you I scheduled you to perform an operation tomorrow so you better be here, it's for the patient down at ward 3."

Law let out an involuntary gasp, his hands clenching into fists.

"What's wrong Trafalgar? Can't handle it?" Kureha chuckled

"It's nothing...wasn't Tony-ya supposed to handle that operation? " Law asked diverting the topic quickly as alarm seeped into his veins.

"He got into an accident yesterday, he wasn't hurt but I don't want to risk putting him in an operating room at the moment."

Understanding found Law but he was only half paying attention to what Kureha was saying.

How could anyone if there's was a neko under your table pawing your thighs like his hands were paws, slight tremors traveled from his knees up and he realized that Luffy was purring.

Law fought the urge to snarl at his senior to get the fuck out of his room, Luffy's actions were making him aroused in front of Kureha, god if she found out he was going to be broken in more ways than one and worse if she found Luffy he's going to get tossed out of the hospital window and mind you it's the third floor.

"Trafalgar are you listening to me?" Kureha hissed

"Y-yes!" Law jolted in his seat

"You're acting weird today, you sure you're alright boy?"

"I'm fine,"As he said that, a shiver ran through him, something soft was brushing up the side of his pants creating goose bumps over his skin.

The look on kureha face was obvious that the senior didn't believe him at all. As she moved further into the room, Law started to panic.

_No no no no don't come any closer!_

Suddenly Sachi sprang forward and gripped Kureha's arm.

"Law actually isn't feeling well at all, he told me he was feeling feverish earlier," the nurse said

"What?! Why didn't you say so you stupid brat!" Kureha yelled, at Law "This is a bloody hospital! I can't have sick staff in here!"

"Dr Kureha you know Law, he hates to admit this kind of things, I was telling him earlier he should go home but he refused to listen to me," Sachi went on

Law stared at the nurse , he couldn't find it in him to throw nasty rebuttals at his friend.

"I don't care, you got a responsibility as a doctor!" Kureha growled,"I want you to get your ass out of the hospital and go home! NOW! I'll do tomorrow's operation myself. "

Without another word she turned on her heel and strode out of the door, shouting at people as she walked down the hall.

As she disappeared Law let out a huge sigh of relief, hands instant shot under the table and grasped the squirming teen under his desk.

Luffy whined as fingers burrowed into his hair holding him still, there was that familiar sweet scent came from Law and it was clouding his thoughts, heat started creeping up his body making him tremble weakly.

Law stiffened when he heard Luffy's whine

_Oh god please don't tell me..._

Gently he pulled the neko up from under the table, thankfully by then Sachi had pulled Penguin into the room and shut the door because the nurse practically yelled phrases of colorful vocabularies and leapt backwards.

Luffy grabbed onto the tanned doctor and buried his face into Law's chest panting slightly, his fingers clenching the white coat as heat surged through his body.

"Luffy..." what he feared most has come true, it was his fault too, animals have sensitive noses so Luffy probably reacted to the pheromones Law was giving out earlier and the neko being in heat made the effect a hundred times worse.

"Law?" Sachi asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's...sick, he has been since yesterday,"

"Really? He didn't look sick earli-"

"Sachi enough please," Law sighed, "I need to get home now, help me grab my stuff would you? Penguin if you're just going to gawk all day could you at least help Sachi, if you want to know the story ask him."

The nurses looked at each other before moving into action helping Law collect some papers and stuffing it into his bag and Law shrugged off his doctor's coat while cradling Luffy close to him, even though the layer of clothes, Law could clearly feel the burning of the teen's skin, his pants were getting heavier as well.

Law grabbed a blanket from his drawers which he kept in the hospital just in case he had to stay overnight and wrapped Luffy in it, concealing the extra fury appendages, but as they were about to leave the room, Sachi stopped them.

"How are you planning to get home carrying that extra bundle on the street?"

"I'll take a cab," Law replied

"That's if you can get past Smoker carrying him," Penguin snorted

The doctor paused, those two actually had a point, carrying Luffy, he looked like a psycho path that just kidnapped a sick child from one of the hospital rooms.

"I'll drive you back, it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to get to your house from here," Sachi suggested

"But it's the middle of your shift; if you get caught Kureha will kill you!" Law protested

"I'll cover for him," Penguin sighed, "It wouldn't take too long and if Kureha does catch him, he could always say he needed to send you back since you were on the verge of passing out and you might not make it home by yourself."

"Wow, since when did you learn to be such good schemers?"

"We learnt from the best after all," Sachi smirked his friend and Law rolled his eyes, "Alright! Let's get going!"

* * *

After a gruesome ten minutes of dodging staff and patients, the trio finally made it to the passenger lifts down that lead down to the basement car park. After another ten minutes of sitting in the back of Sachi's car all the while stroking and murmuring comfortingly to Luffy the whole time, they finally made it to Law's house

Bidding Sachi goodbye and thanking him, Law hurried through his dimly lit house, he lowered Luffy onto the bed and left for the kitchen for some cool water that hopefully might calm the teen. The last few minutes of the journey in the car, Luffy had grown increasingly more wild and demanding, it was probably his guilty conscience that prevented him from doing anything irrational, but now it was hard to say, he was determined to have more self-control this time round.

As he returned to the bedroom with a cold towel, shock filled him as he viewed the empty bed, clothes were thrown everywhere, and fingers grazed the sheets, feeling the heat that still lingered there, where did the neko go?

When he turned around, he was harshly tackled and pushed on the bed with a low growl, the teen towered above him, his eyes clouded, sweat coated his skin and his jaw hung open with labored pants coming from him.

"I want Law now!"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I'm going to kill myself writing the next chapter**

**I'm suck at writing lemons but look at where this is leading...T^T**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it might help me write the next chapter, should i put lemons in again? Or should i just skip the whole part? let me know, then i can start writing the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I need a blood transfusion after writing this...((*ﾉωﾉ)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Luffy was livid, he couldn't stand the crawling heat under his skin. He knew Law was hesitant to touch him, but he couldn't care less, he wanted it, his body craved it.

He had tackled Law onto the bed when the doctor returned to the room and growled at the human. His tail was swishing violently behind him as he stared down at Law hungrily.

"L- Luffy-ya, let me up," the doctor gritted out

"No! "Luffy growled, "If I do you won't help me!"

"That won't be called helping you, I'll b-hmph!"

Luffy forced his lips onto Law's silencing the doctor, a gasp came from the human and the neko took it as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, but that was as far as he went, he had no idea what to do next.

Law could feel the desperation pouring from Luffy's kiss; the bare body was rubbing against his deliciously.

As the tongue invaded his mouth and paused there Law smirked inwardly, all that boldness stopped there, he knew he lost the battle with himself. Pushing his own appendage against Luffy's, he coaxed the other into a slow tango, tasting each other thoroughly, Luffy's rough tongue scrapping against Law's.

"Nghmm..."A muffled moan came from the teen as fingers tangled in his hair and rubbed his ears, whilst pulling him closer.

Pleasant tingles ran through his body as Law continued to lick and nip at his lips until his exposed erection was gripped and stroked harshly.

A yowl left him as he threw his head back, white hot pleasure shot down his spine, Luffy dug his fingers into the bed and moaned.

"Nghhhaaaaa..." ears flattened against the mat of dark sweat slicked hair

Law shifted downwards until he could nip at the mark on Luffy's chest, teasing the hardened nub with his tongue, a small smile hung on his lips as the teen arched into his touches.

Consumed by the pleasure Luffy moved his hips along with Law's touch, moaning out as the friction along his length increased with speed.

He couldn't stop the embarrassing sounds that spilled from his lips, his face was burning hotter than his body. Biting on his lips in an attempt to muffle his voice caused Law to slow his administrations until he whined and moaned in frustration. The doctor obviously didn't appreciate his actions.

Just as Luffy thought his hand might give way under him, Law flipped them over and pressed the neko into the bed. The teen mewled as the movement caused his erection to rub against Law's clothes, fingers gripped onto the material.

"This...hahah... off!"

"You're awfully demanding today aren't you Luffy-ya..." Law growled lowly,

The sound send shivers through teen, his hair stood on its end and he lost his grip on the clothes, falling back to the bed.

"L-Law...Please..." previously pointed ears folded back down and arms crossed over his chest.

The said human wanted to knock himself out in frustration, the whole image had got to be illegal, it was a crime! Cheeks were flushed crimson and sweat shined faintly on the cream colored skin, dark locks were disheveled; eyes were half lidded and glazed over with lust.

"Damn it..." the curse left Law as he sat up to pull his clothes off and throwing them somewhere behind him, cupping Luffy's cheeks he sealed their lips together, easily slipping past the soft lips to entangle their tongues together.

The teen moaned softly unconsciously spreading his thighs further and bucked against Law's bare body, each movement sending jolts of pure pleasure racing through his bloodstream.

Breaking the kiss long enough for him to grab a bottle of lotion from his side table, Law coated his fingers in the cold liquid whilst nudging the neko's thighs apart gently.

Luffy instinctively spread his legs further, anticipation and want building to sky high levels. As Law pushed a slick finger into his entrance, he tensed up but in an instant his muscles went limp, Law's other hand had sneaked behind him and rubbed the base of his tail causing him to relax into the touch.  
However that didn't stop the lewd sounds that fell from kiss swollen lips.

"N-no... Law," the mewl drew the doctor's attention making his heart jolt until the next words came between moans and gasps

"I don't want your fingers...something else... more… Law please...more ahhh... "the neko begged, his body was craving to be pushed to the limit, it wasn't satisfied with just the fingers stretching him out.  
Law was about to say something but it ended up as a strangled yelp as small hands grasped his erection and started pumping.

"Shit...stop...Luffy-ya...ngh," a tortured groan came from the doctor before he grabbed the neko's hands and pinned them above his head earning a whine from the teen.

"Impatient kitten," Law growled, tan hands grasped Luffy's hips and pushed into the teen, it took every ounce of his will not to come; Luffy was so tight, even tighter than the previous day.

"Damn it Luffy-ya...hah...how do you keep yourself so tight...hm...even after preparation."  
Moans were his only answer, Luffy hung onto Law's neck like his life depended on it, there wasn't any pain only overwhelming pleasure, wanton cries left the slacked jaw as Law started to move.  
"Ngha...hahaha...m...more...faster..."

Blunt fingers dug into the tanned back as the teen mewled at the electric feeling of Law's hands skimming across his burning skin.

A hiss escaped Law as Luffy bucked against him, allowing him to slide deeper into the tight sinful body below him.

"L-Lawww...nah hyaa - ahhh! ," Moans grew into cries as Law found his prostrate and started abusing it with every thrust of his hips.

The neko bucked as mewled as the knot in his lower belly became tighter and tighter to bear, eyes closed and his back arched into the sensations Law was pounding into his body.

Suddenly an electric feeling shot up his spine, ebony orbs snapped open and he sobbed. His tail had somehow found its way in between them and was now grasped gently within Law's lips, then doctor threw him a strained smirked as he started to nip at the tip of the twitching appendage, soaking the fur as he drew his tongue over it.

"Nya...no...L-Lawww!" Luffy's sensitive body couldn't take it anymore, as his sweet spot was hit one finally time, the neko came with an ear splitting screech, spilling thick white fluid over his and Law's chest.

A few thrust later, Law growled as he toppled off the edge coming hard into Luffy in hot pulses. Slumping forward, the doctor panted harshly against Luffy's chest several minutes before pulling out of the teen and rolling to the side.

Grabbing the blanket he drew it over their rapidly cooling bodies as he pulled Luffy against him, Law bent down and pressed a soft kiss on the damp forehead.

A soft rumble came from the neko as he purred weakly, curling into Law's embrace around him, tilting his head upwards his lips met Law's in a chaste kiss, grey orbs stared at him half lidded in content. As they broke apart, Luffy flicked his tongue and licked at Law's lips before nodding off next to the warm body, watching Luffy a smile came upon his lips

"Stay with me forever Luffy-ya..."

* * *

As the sun started to set, the orange light cast a shadow on two felines, running through the neighborhood.

"Ace! Hang on! Where are you going?"

An orange tabby skidded to a stop as he allowed his blonde counterpart catch up with him,

"I can't just wander aimlessly like this, we've got nothing to go on other than the fact that Luffy was last seen tailing a human, a human! He doesn't know how dangerous humans can be, especially if he Luffy changes into his human form, Luffy doesn't know about that stuff yet, oh my god what if he gets captured and sold or-"

"Ace stop your blabbering, Luffy might not be able to change yet" the blonde sighed, jabbing the other cat with a paw, "So what is your brilliant plan? If you think this is aimless?"

"I going to find _him_, he might know something," Ace replied, turning his head to gaze at the row of houses lining the street he was on

"Why?"

"Sabo, the guy is a human, even if there is a chance of finding Luffy I'm going to take it,"

"Fine...I'm coming too," Sabo meowed, flicking his tail at Ace, "Lead on."

Leaping over walls and turning corners, the pair finally made it to a quaint looking house in the middle of a quiet neighborhood, a distance from the city center, the yard was neatly kept , the cream colored paint on the exterior looked new and fresh, the blonde cat sat on the wall with the other, surveying the place in awe.

"He lives here? Nice place," Sabo gasped, "Why don't you just stay here? It's better than the dump we're staying in now,"

"Because of Luffy stupid furball," Ace snorted, "He knows nothing and I don't him to know anything until the time comes."

"Don't call me stupid you fleabag," Sabo hissed, tackling the orange tabby causing them to fall into the yard below with yowls and hisses filling the air.

Claws were sheathed but they still rolled in the grass one trying to pin the other down and making quite the ruckus in the dying light.

Suddenly the sliding doors of the house was thrown open and florescent light filtered through the gap

"Quit your yowling Portgas! Don't call the whole neighborhood," a deep voice growled furiously

Sabo's fur stood at its end and his hackles rose instinctively, the voice reminded him of a dog and he hates those creatures.

"Geez keep your fur on," Ace meowed, rolling his eyes at the human standing by the door

"Don't keep meowing at me; I don't get a single shit you're trying to say, either get in our go away,"

"Come on," Ace signaled at Sabo with his tail, the orange tabby shook himself clean before padding towards the house, the other cat following behind hesitantly.

Ace confidently strode into the house as he did plenty of times, heading straight for one of the rooms and disappearing behind the door, while Sabo stood outside nervously, it was a long time since he entered a human's house and the last time didn't end well, a surprised yelp escaped him when he was roughly shoved into the house before the door slid shut behind him.

"Oi be careful with my brother would you?" a clear voice came as Ace strode out of the room in his human form, a shirt too big of him covered his upper torso while he wore a pair of shorts below.

When Sabo finally looked at the owner of the house, he found himself looking at a tall muscled man, his white hair slicked neatly to the back with the sides cut short, the man emitted a sense of power, psychically.

"Aren't you going to change too?" the blonde jumped slightly as the question was directed to him

Shaking his head vigorously the feline leaped towards Ace and curled around the other's ankle before staring back at the human.

"So what do you want this time brat?"

"My brother is missing and I need your help,"

"Why come to me? Can't you cats just sniff him out or something, track him by scent," the man asked, settling on the sofa

"Don't make us sound like dogs Smoker," Ace hissed, "We tried, but we found out he was last seen following some human, so I thought you might know something,"

"Where was he last seen? How does he look like?" the white haired man sighed,

"Near the city center's housing district, his jet black, kinda like me but maybe a bit smaller," Ace replied, taking a seat beside Smoker with Sabo on his lap

"A black cat?" Smoker pondered, wait... can it be, "Does he happen have this white cross mark on his chest?"

Ace jumped up, "Y-you know where he is?"

"Yeah..." Smoker grimaced, "He's with Law, Trafalgar Law."

* * *

**How many of you were actually expecting that? I think quite a few haha**

**Hope you liked it, especially the lemon cause honestly I'm running out of ideas for those scenes (一。一;;） **

**Let me know what you think of it :D**


End file.
